freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
New start, Chapter 3
Chapter 3, Whitebeard and Doctor appointments? Shanks Luffy and Ace was in the kitchen. Luffy and Ace was eating breakfast as Shanks drank his morning coffee. When is Lora gonna get up? Luffy asked after swallowing the food in his mouth. Well Her first appointment isn’t till 10 so i thought i’d let her sleep in. Shanks said taking a sip of coffee. All of a sudden the three hear a thud. Ace and Shanks make their way to the door and open it just enough to see Lora laying on the floor. Ugh damn it all to hell. Just once just once I would like to start my day without falling out of a damn bed. Though it’s much better then being dragged out. Ugh stupid floor it’s so not nice to meet you. Lora says sitting up and rubbing her face. Shanks and Ace say nothing as they return to the kitchen. Ace is trying to keep a straight face as Shanks sighs. You two are going to be late if you don’t hurry. Shanks says taking a drink. Luffy finishes eating before grabbing his bookbag. See ya later old man hope nothing happened to DD. See ya after school. Luffy says as he runs out the door laughing. I am not old. Man what did Luf mean about hoping nothing happened to DD? Shanks asked Ace. Well I was about to tell Luffy it been 20 minutes when DD all of a sudden left the chat. Without even saying bye. Luffy said she never does that. Ace said getting his boots on. Well hopefully nothing happened. Anyway have a good day at work. Shanks said to Ace. Yea good luck to you too. Who knows what’s gonna happen to a old man like you. Ace said with a smirk before running out of the house. Oi I am not old. Shanks said pouting. Ummm? Lora said walking in the kitchen seeing Shanks pouting. Oh morning Lora want something to eat? We got a busy day today. Shanks said returning to normal. Umm that’s ok i umm i’m not hungry. Just toast is fine. Lora said. Shanks mentally sighed as he went to get the bread. After he handed it to Lora she put two pieces in the toaster and waited. When it popped up Lora jumped but acted like nothing happened. Butter and Jam are in the fridge and the knives and spoons are to your left in the drawer. Shanks said taking a sip. Lora got the butter and a butter knife out and put some butter on the toast. After putting the butter up and washing the knife she stood there and ate the toast. After eating she cleaned up the small mess she made. Shanks looked at the clock and it only said 8:30. The phone then rang. If you want you could go take a shower then watch TV in the living room till 9:30. Shanks said. Umm t-thanks. Lora said before going to her room and taking a shower. Shanks picked up the phone and answered it. Hello Whitebeard can I help you? Shanks said. Garara Ace said you took in another kid. Hows it going with her being there? Whitebeard asked. Shanks sighed before rubbing his face. He was glad Lora was not in the kitchen at the moment. Well from watching her last night and this morning. I’d say her file was a little misleading. Though how the system works it’s not a big surprise. Did he tell you what happened last night and earlier? Shanks asked. The system has always been misleading. And Ace indeed told me what happened. Have you decide what the plan is with her? Whitebeard stated. Not just yet. After seeing what the doc’s have to say and giving her some time. I’d figure i’d talk to Ace and Luf about it later on. Shanks stated before taking a look towards Lora’s door. Seeing that it was still closed Shanks sighed once again. It seems like your troubled Brat. What’s on your mind. Whitebeard said. Shanks ignored being called Brat since it didn’t really brother him all that much. Well her first appointment is at 10. Though with her file saying she tends to run from doctors or punch them I’m worried something might happen. I just hope nothing goes wrong. Shanks said taking a seat. Well it seem she has trust issues when it comes to docs. Though it might be something more. Well it seems I got work to do good luck and let me know how it goes. Whitebeard said. Yea thanks old man. I’ll let you know what they say tomorrow or sometime. Shanks said. They both hung up and Shanks sighed again. He then heard the TV on in the living room and looked at the clock and it said 8:50. Though he could’ve sworn he heard the TV go on 10 minutes ago. He sighed as he went to get ready himself hoping that they could get through the appointments without any trouble. All to soon 9:30 came around. Lora was sitting in the car fidgeting with her shirt. As Shanks drove he wonder how it would play out. All to soon they was pulling into the parking lot of the Doctors office. Lora swallowed as she once again hide her fears and got out. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know why they had stopped there. Seeing as she was fine. Umm Mister Shanks I umm I don’t need to see the quack I’m fine really. Lora said looking at the ground. Shanks sighed inward before putting a arm on Lora’s shoulder. One it’s Shanks or dad if you will like to call me. No mister it makes me feel old. Second going to get a check up will help me help you. It will be ok as long as your living with us you won’t have to worry. Shanks said as they started to walk to the doors. Lora was once again confused by the nice touch. It was so different from the other Foster homes that she was in a daze state. That is until they stopped at the desk. We’re here for the appointment for Lora D. Stone with the Doc at 10. Shanks said looking at the receptionist/nurse keeping his arm around Lora. The lady looked up and smiled. Well Mr. Flames it seems you are earlier. Hows Luffy’s stomach still a bottomless pit I take it. The lady asked typing away at the computer. Yea well it’s hard but we manage. Ace seems to keep is under control. Though I wonder where the pair put the food they eat. Shanks says with a laugh. The lady smiled before getting a clipboard and putting some papers on it. Here are some papers to fill out. After that bring them back here and then someone will call when we’re ready. The lady said smiling. Great thanks for the gift Joy. Shanks said picking the clipboard up. Your welcome I'm happy to share the love. Joy said with a smirk. Shanks rolled his eyes as they walked over to the waiting room. Lora took the seat next to Shanks still looking ready to blot but was keeping from doing so. Shanks looked at the papers and sighed. Would you like to fill this out or should I? Shanks said looking at Lora. Lora looked at the papers on the clipboard. I I’ll do it. Lora said. Shanks gave a encouraging smile and handed the clipboard to Lora. Lora swallowed as she started to answer the questions. Every so often Shanks would look over to see her face showing slight fear but other then that no other feelings was shown. What happened to you to make you so scared Lora? How can we show you the love you need so badly? Shanks thought to himself. Soon Lora was done filling the papers out. She then swallowed and took them to the desk. Here you go. Lora said. Oh thank you dear. Joy said before taking a look. At first Joy face was still a smile until after a few minutes later it turned into a frown. Lora started to back away as Joy was reading it. She took a look towards the door but before she could make up her mind someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Scared of doc’s aye? The voiced asked. Lora almost jumped out of her skin. She almost blotted when the hand touched her. However the only reason she did not was because they had a soft but firm grip. She then looked at the person that had their hand on her. He was about 6/2 and had on a black pair of jeans and a silver shirt. His silver black hair was in a pony tail. She swallowed still scared but put her mask up. No w-what are you nuts. I’m not s-scared of quacks or nurses or hospitals or anything. Lora said with a stutter. The man raised a eye brow before laughing. Girly there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone on gets scared. However what you do when you get scared matters. The man states. John would you please let go of Lora. Shanks said coming over. John lets go and moves back rubbing his head. Sorry Shanks just trying to help. John says grinning. Shanks sighs and takes Lora’s hand. Thank you for helping I’ll see you later. Shanks said. See ya Shanks Lora. John says winking before walking away. Shanks sighs again as he leads Lora back to the waiting room. Sorry about John are you ok Lora? Shanks asked letting go of her hand. Lora rubbed her hands together. Trying to keep from shaking to much was hard since they was in the doctors officer. However she managed to only barley shake. Yea I I'm fine. Lora said. Miss Stone. A women voice said. Lora swallowed and stood up she gave a questioned look when she seen Shanks was still sitting. It’s ok they tend to let the patient go first. But i’ll see you in the second room ok. I promise. Shanks said getting up and giving her a hug. Lora could only nod as Shanks let go. She then followed the nurse. After they did her height and weight the nurse took her to a empty room and gave her a gown. You will need to put that on but first i need to see if there’s anything we need to worry about. So i need to you take your clothes off. The nurse said in a kind voice. Lora looked like a deer in headlights. She then swallowed. Why i-it’s doesn’t really matter. I mean t-there just nothing. Lora said as her eyes kept darting between the nurse and the door. The nurse sighed mentally as she stepped in front of the door. Lora wasn’t the first to try and get away. However she wasn’t sure if Lora would try to harm her if she felt trapped. Please dear we have all our new patients do this so we know what needs done. This will be the only time i promise. The nurse said. Lora swallowed again as she felt the room starting to close in. However deciding against running out Lora dropped the gown to the floor before closing her eyes. After doing that she took her shirt and jeans off ignoring the gasp that came from the nurse. The nurse didn’t know what to make when Lora dropped the gown. However once Lora took her jeans and shirt off she couldn’t stop herself from gasping. Scars lined Lora’s front as they stopped just at the shoulder blade. However her legs above the knees also had faint scars and scar lines. The nurse swallowed as she started to write on the paper that was on the clip board. Soon the nurse was done writing for the front and went to take a look at Lora’s back. Once again she gasped from the sight. More scars was up and down Lora’s back. However the scar that spelled Demon really got to the nurse. The nurse didn’t say anything as she started to once again put on the paper the scars Lora had. When she was done Lora took the quietness for the ok to put the gown on. W-well dear you s-should pick your clothes up so we can go to the next room. The nurse said not sure what else to say. Lora did what she was told. As they left the room the nurse wondered what monster would do something like that to a child. After passing a few doors they stopped and the nurse opened the door. Shanks was sitting in the chair reading when the nurse and Lora walked in. A look from the nurse told Shanks it was bad. However he didn’t say anything as the nurse took Lora’s temp and blood pressure. After writing them down she gave a faint smile. The doc will be in soon. The nurse said stepping out. A awkward silences hung in the air. Neither one said anything for the fact no words could be said to ease the others mind. It seemed to take forever until a soft knock was heard. The door then opened and a man walked in. He had a white doctors coat over his gray shirt. His pants were blue scrubs. It’s nice to see you again Shanks. I hope those boys of yours are staying out of trouble. The man said. Well you know how Luffy and Ace are. Trouble is always around the corner Doc. Shanks said shaking the mans hand. Well true now where’s my newest patient? Doc said looking around the room. Shanks rolled his eyes at the mans joke while Lora tried to act like she wasn’t there. Doc smiled as he had a fake shock to his face when he spotted Lora.. I’m sorry I guess these glasses don’t seem to be working nowadays. Well my names Dr. Blast but you can call me Doc everyone else does. Now then I take it your here for a check up? Doc Said smiling. Umm y-yea Mis I mean umm Shanks ya. Lora said not sure if she wants to be scared of the Doc or wants to wonder if he really is a doc. Don’t worry I’m sure Mr. bones is safe in the closest. He won’t try to scare you. Doc said as he looked in Lora’s ears. Shanks rolled his eyes while Doc did the check up. After writing a few things in her file Doc smiled. I just need some X-rays and a few blood samples. I’ll go see if Joy will be able to take you down to the lab. Doc said before walking out. Umm is he crazy? Lora asked. Yea but he’s the best. Luffy and Ace only come to him. Shanks said smiling. Oh so they umm ya know. Lora said picking at the gown. Well Ace isn’t a fan of Doctors either. Though the first time he came he destroyed the room and he was 6 then. Shanks stated looking over. Wow Lora said as Doc and Joy came in. You telling her how Ace destroyed the room the first time you brought him Shanks? Doc asked. Well it’s ture. Even though I still don’t understand how it happened. Shanks stated rolling his eyes. Well that’s one of lifes mysteries. Doc said handing Lora another gown. Lora didn’t need to be told what it was for as she put it on. Then her and Joy walked out leaving Doc and Shanks to themselves. Damn Shanks I never thought i’d see the day when a person so young would walk in having more scars then some of my older patients. Doc said rubbing his face. It seems she’s been through lots of stuff. How bad is it? Shanks asked looking serious. Well She is underweight. Her height doesn’t match her age. She looks more like she’s 13 14 max. Also from what I got so far I’d say it’s a miracle she’s still alive. We’ll have to wait for the blood test and the X-rays to know more. Doc said taking a seat. If I ever find out who did this to her. I’m not sure if I will let them live. Shanks said making a fist. Well just be careful. I don’t think getting payback will do any good. Doc said with a sigh. Shanks sighed as well as they both waited for Joy and Lora to come back. Since Lora was his last patient until after lunch he decide to wait with Shanks. After 20 minutes Lora and Joy returned. We had a little trouble at first getting the blood work. Until Tom told her what was going on. Joy said as Lora got back on the table. Shanks and Doc looked at Lora. What he had a n-needle. Lora said looking at the wall. Doc rubbed his face again before a small smile appeared. Well nothing like a little trouble to make your day better. Eh Joy? Doc said looking at Joy. Yea well at least it wasn’t as bad as last time. Man I still don’t know how the guy almost hurt Jan. Joy said leaving the room. Well it seems until the test come back we won’t know. I’ll call you when they come back. Doc said looking at Shanks. Thanks Doc. Well we better leave the room so Lora can get dressed. Shanks said standing up. Oh yea your right. it seems like I misplaced my brain as well. Doc said giving Lora a wink. Shanks and Doc then walked out closing the door behind them. Once they was out Lora sighed wondering what would happen later. She shook her head as she got dressed. After folding the gowns she went to the door and opened it. Shanks and Doc smiled at Lora. Don’t worry dear your not the first to cause trouble in the lab. Doc said handing her a sucker. And I’m sure you won’t be the last either. Shanks said putting a arm on her shoulder. Lora gave a weak smile to Doc before Shanks and her left. Once outside Lora relaxed more. End Chapter 3, Next chapter More appointments and Fear? Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:New Start